Beginnings
by Terreis
Summary: At the climax of The Phantom Menace, two isolated moments bring Obi-Wan Kenobi and Padme Amidala together, beginning a friendship that will change the course of their lives.  Teaser of sorts for my upcoming story, 'Forever Yours'.  Please read and review.
1. Chapter 1

Author's Note: I wrote this as a sort of teaser for my upcoming story 'Forever Yours'. It was my entry for the Obidala Valentine Online Convention, but this particular story is pretty much Obi-Wan/Padme friendship. So if you're not exactly into them as a romantic couple, the story shouldn't bother you. :-)

This part is meant to establish the beginnings of a friendship between Obi-Wan and Padme during the blockade crisis on Naboo. Specifically, this takes place after Padme goes over her plans with the Jedi and Panaka. It might seem a little out of character, particularly on Padme's part. But please understand that the Forever Yours universe is very much an AU. Also, I think it lends her more of a childlike air, which I don't feel was explored enough in Episode I.

**-Beginnings: Chapter 1**

"This is practically a suicide mission. I hope you realize that."

Padme turned to find Padawan Kenobi regarding her with a detached air. She knew he didn't approve of this plan to regain control of Naboo. While part of her resented the fact that he would approach her while she was alone, she was also grateful to him for not arguing the point in front of the people she would soon have to lead into battle.

"My people are suffering. My planet is suffering. Would you do any less for your home world?"

"I am a Jedi. It is my job to lay down my life in defense of the innocent should the situation present itself."

The young queen pressed her lips together in a thin line. What a perfectly maddening response.

"Laying aside the fact that you are a Jedi, what would you do if an army invaded your planet? Would you give up? Or would you do everything in your power to regain control and restore peace?"

He stared at her for such a long moment that Padme began to wonder if his answer would make her think less of him. She saw a flash of something in his eyes...something that almost resembled anger. It was gone as quickly as it came, though, and his Jedi mask fell back into place.

"I would do what I could to protect my family," he finally responded. She noted with interest that he did not say 'I would do anything'.

"Naboo is my family, Padawan Kenobi," she stated, thinking that his title sounded very strange coming from her lips. She smiled slightly at a thought that crossed her mind. "In a way, I suppose I am the Honorary Jedi of Naboo. It is my job to lay down my life in defense of my people...should the situation present itself."

Hearing his earlier answer thrown back at him had a wonderful effect on the young Jedi, Padme decided. A rare grin crossed his features, making his eyes twinkle. He shook his head in amusement.

"Very well then, Padawan Naberrie...do you truly think this plan will work?"

She arched an eyebrow, slightly surprised that he knew her family name.

"I'm a queen. Surely that's at least comparable to the rank of Knight in the Jedi Order."

He smiled again, sending a surge of happiness through her. In the back of her mind, she felt guilty for turning a serious conversation into such frivolous nonsense. But something in her yearned for a lighthearted moment...something that had been all too rare since she had begun her political career.

"I'm afraid no one can become a Knight in the Jedi Order until they have endured being rapped on the shins with Master Yoda's gimer stick at least once. It's a rite of passage."

"And here I thought that the Jedi Trials were difficult tests of endurance and patience. What a disappointment," she laughed.

A silence settled between them for a moment. And in that moment, the weight of their mission came crashing back in on them. Sounds of the Gungans and the Noobians preparing for the battle filtered to their location through the trees. Padme closed her eyes, desperately wishing that there was another way to accomplish her goal. Thoughts raced through her mind and, before she realized it, she was voicing them to the young padawan whom she barely knew.

"I'm well-trained in combat, but I abhor any type of violence. I realize that it is necessary sometimes. As a Jedi, I'm sure you have seen your fair share of such situations. I...became involved in politics to make my world a better place. To make the galaxy a better place. I know I'm young, but I'm not as naïve as you might expect. I understood that there are corrupt governments, corrupt politicians and leaders. You can't study the political history of a planet or of the Republic without realizing that horrible truth. But somehow, even with knowledge of those facts, I just never expected to find it impossible to find a peaceful solution to this invasion."

She felt the tears forming behind her eyes and fought them. But she couldn't stop the flow of words. All her anger, her fear, and her sorrow demanded release.

"I marched into the Senate, into a building full of men and women who have been senators longer than I've even been alive, and fully expected them to listen to a newly elected queen. A little girl hiding behind ornate clothing and elaborate makeup. I must have seemed like such a fool to them. A joke. It's no wonder they didn't listen to me. What's more amazing is that they didn't all laugh in my face."

Padme turned to face her audience of one and saw the compassion and the sadness written plainly on his face. But he said nothing, allowing her to continue without interruption.

"I've failed my people. That hurts worse than any derision from someone in the Senate. So much worse. It's my job to protect their livelihood. I didn't succeed. It's my job to protect their land. I was unable to do so. It's my job to protect their families and their lives. I've heard rumors of people in the capital being injured during our absence. The Viceroy can claim there have been no injuries or lives lost all he wants. I know that somewhere, someone has been hurt. We're a peaceful planet, but I know even my own father would fight to protect his family from any perceived threat."

A tear did escape now and Padme suddenly felt utterly helpless. She wanted her parents here. She wanted her sister. For a moment, she stopped being a queen and was simply a frightened young girl. Her family wasn't here, but she needed someone. And without further hesitation, she practically flew into the arms of the stunned Jedi. Holding him tight around the middle, it was only a few seconds later when she felt his arms encircle her as well. One of his hands made a soothing pass over the top her hair as she cried.

"I don't want to fight," she choked out. "But-"

"You will do what you must to protect your family," he finished for her. Padme clung to him even tighter, filled with a sense of relief that he wasn't lecturing her for not wanting to fight. She had felt like a coward with those thoughts lingering in her mind.

"I'm no politician," he continued, "but I have to confess that you have never struck me as a little girl hiding behind clothing and makeup. Your planet has a long history of young queens and it is not the only one in the Republic with that tradition. Most importantly, the thought that you failed your people is one of the craziest things I've ever heard. A lesser ruler would've signed the treaty. Or remained on Coruscant while the Senate prattled on about everything except a solution to the blockade. You did neither of those things. And when this is all over, when we've seen peace restored to your planet, I think you will be one of the most celebrated queens in Naboo's history."

She stepped back from him, regaining most of her senses and desperately trying to crush down the embarrassment over her outburst. He smiled at her, making her feel slightly better about almost tackling him to the ground.

"You said 'when'," she noted. "Are you saying that you suddenly approve of the plan?"

"Oh no," he responded. "I think it's utterly insane."

Padme frowned at him, slightly irritated by his persistence in disapproving of her plans.

"Luckily for you," he smiled, reaching out to tuck a stray hair behind her ear, "insane plans are my specialty. So I think our odds of success are relatively high."

She laughed then and shook her head.

"Thank you...for what you just did. I'm sorry for, um, flinging myself at you like that. I'm surprised you didn't push me away, to be honest."

"I have a younger sister," he replied, as though that explained everything. "I've grown used to unexpected tacklings. Although she usually winds up pinning me to the ground."

Padme stared at him in surprise and found herself wishing that she could stay hidden away from everyone else for a while longer. The younger Jedi was nothing like she had expected him to be and she wanted to get to know him better. But she could not remain here forever. It was almost time for everyone to depart for their designated locations. She saw him come to the realization at the same time she did and they began to walk back to the others together.

"So you have a sister?" she finally inquired as everyone else came into sight. "What's her name?"

"Lea, Your Majesty."

A second of silence passed in which Padme made the decision to utter a sentence that, although she didn't know it at the time, would ultimately change the entire course of her life.

"My friends call me Padme."

He raised his eyebrows in surprise before smiling at her.

"And mine call me Obi-Wan."

She returned his smile with one of her own and they arrived back at the temporary camp, neither of them aware of how much their lives would be affected by the words they had just spoken.

**TBC**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

Author's Note: This chapter is supposed to serve as a clearer picture of just how alternate this universe is, more insight into Obi-Wan's past, and further cementing of the bond between Obi-Wan and Padme. It takes place fairly late at night, the same day as the first chapter. The Trade Federation has been defeated, as has Darth Maul. And Obi-Wan is struggling with the events of the day.

A/N 2: You'll probably notice that I'm playing along with Expanded Universe canon in some areas and completely ignoring it in others. Well, part of that is because (as I've noted before) this is an alternate universe story. The other part of it is because Stewjon is a stupid name for a planet and I refuse to even write a sentence stating that Obi-Wan comes from such a place. I have nothing against Jon Stewart but…seriously. There are limits. If George Lucas can make Greedo shoot first, then I can change the name of Obi-Wan's home planet. And that's all I wanted to add.

**-Beginnings: Chapter 2**

As she made her way through the streets of Theed, Padme reflected that she had never seen them so active. Not even at her coronation. All around her, people were talking, laughing, even dancing to the music that the various street musicians were playing. She allowed herself a small smile, happy that her people were finally safe.

The activity proved to be perfect for her mission. Make it to the hospital without drawing any attention. Dressed in a simple pale green dress, her hair in a single braid down her back, she easily blended in with everyone else. Although a few of the young men cast a glance her way, Padme paid no attention to them. She sailed through the crowds, not stopping for anything.

The hospital did not have many people around it. The celebrating crowds had enough sense to keep their noisy festival away from there. Padme paused at the top of the steps and looked over her shoulder, her dark eyes scanning for any sign of Captain Panaka. If he should discover her deception, she knew he would be angry. Relieved to see no hint of his presence, she hurried inside.

She knew exactly where to go and as she neared the room, a wave of warmth swept through her. The door opened soon after that and the reason she had come stepped out into the hall. He closed the door quietly behind him and turned to her, bowing slightly in greeting.

"How is he?" she asked, her eagerness to hear the news outweighing the need for formal greetings.

Obi-Wan grimaced a little, but he nodded slowly.

"He is unconscious still. Which is for the best. They said that he will be in quite a lot of pain when he wakes up. How is Anakin?"

She smiled as she remembered how she had last seen Anakin.

"Anakin is very happily asleep in guest quarters after eating more food than I ever thought possible. And he has taken to one of the palace cats, who is sharing his bed."

He laughed at that and shook his head. The sound had a queer effect on Padme. She felt that same warmth she had felt earlier surround her. Stepping closer to Obi-Wan, she put a friendly hand on his arm and squeezed it slightly.

"How are you?" she asked in a small voice.

Obi-Wan stared at her for a moment and Padme could tell he was trying to decide how much to tell her. He was trying to protect her, although she had no idea from what.

"I am...very tired," he finally said. They began to walk down the hall as they talked. "I've been meditating, attempting to center myself in the Force. It hasn't been easy."

"Well, of course not. You're worried about Qui-Gon and-"

"No. No, that's not the only reason, Padme," he surprised her with the interruption. "It's not even the biggest reason. Qui-Gon, for all intents and purposes, should be dead. That saber should've stabbed him all the way through. I saw the move the Sith was about to make, recognized it immediately. My master shouldn't be alive right now."

Padme frowned as Obi-Wan led her outside and the two of them sat down on a nearby bench. She took in a few of the sights and sounds around her, letting them sink in a bit before speaking. They were around the side of the hospital, away from the festivities. A nearby fountain lent a pleasant sound to the location, complimented every so often by a soft breeze that blew through the trees. Just as she started to say something, Obi-Wan spoke up.

"It's very peaceful out here. I think I might envy you your home world, Queen Amidala. Neither of mine are what you would call peaceful."

"I thought we agreed I was Padme," she reminded him. "And no, Coruscant is not peaceful at all. But where is your family from? You mentioned earlier that you had a sister."

"I was born on Talus. Second child, actually, by only four minutes. My twin brother's name is Owen. He still lives there in Dearic."

The queen reflected that Obi-Wan's demeanor didn't indicate that he was very close to his brother. But, then again, he had been taken away to Coruscant...

"How old were you when you were taken to the Jedi Temple?" she inquired. He raised an eyebrow and she quickly backpedaled. "I don't mean to pry, of course. You don't have to tell me."

"No, it's fine," he reassured her. "I'm just not used to people asking me about my past. All my friends already know everything about it. I came to the Temple when I was three. My sister had just been born. And she came there just two years later."

"Did your family visit often?" Padme asked, not entirely sure why she was prying into his life. He smiled, although it seemed to be tinged slightly with bitterness.

"My mother came to visit us quite a bit. She brought Owen a few times. Father was...Father was very busy. And, eventually, Owen stayed with him. He runs the family business now. Father died when I was fifteen, just a few years into my training with Qui-Gon. Mother has returned to her own home world. She missed it desperately. I still see her often, sometimes alone and sometimes with Lea. It depends on where our missions are taking us."

Padme hesitated before speaking, not wanting to sound judgmental. Being a Jedi sounded so very lonely. If she had children, she was certain she couldn't give them up for training. Even if she could still visit them.

"It's not as bad as it sounds," he smiled a genuine smile now as he took in her bemused expression. "I know it sounds horrible and lonely. But I love my family very much. I miss them sometimes, but I also have Qui-Gon. And I have my friends. It's a different type of family, but it's family nevertheless."

She nodded slowly, understanding his words and meaning. After all, weren't she and her handmaidens a type of family? They were just as close as she and Sola were. In some ways, they were even closer.

"Do you want your own family?" she suddenly asked. Obi-Wan stared at her, clearly surprised by the question. Padme thought he wasn't going to answer until he reached into a small pocket of his tunic and pulled out a round pendant. After looking at it for a moment, he handed it to her. She turned it over in her hand, examining the intricate carvings on the piece.

It was not a fancy material, but it was heavy. Padme came to the conclusion that it was possibly a type of stone, polished to a gleaming ivory. The Jedi symbol was the most prominent carving on the front, surrounded by several other patterns that Padme did not recognize. On the back, she saw what appeared to be a text of some sort.

"It's an ancient text, dating back to the foundation of the Jedi Order."

"What does it say?" she asked, her fingers tracing over the carving.

"It says 'Forever Yours'," he replied softly. His voice suddenly sounded odd and when she glanced back up at him, she quickly saw that he was somewhere very far away.

Padme examined it a while longer, feeling the weight of it in her hand. She had a room in the palace filled with nothing but jewels for her use. Most of the pieces were ceremonial jewelry, things that were available to be worn for formal occasions. The jewelry had taken her breath away when she first saw it. Somehow, she felt that this simple white pendant on the thin leather strap would make them pale in comparison. And she instinctively knew why.

"She must love you very much," she finally said. When he didn't respond, she continued. "What's her name?"

Obi-Wan smiled, his eyes still a bit unfocused as though he had only partially returned to his present situation. Padme returned the pendant to him, not missing the light caress his thumb gave it as he put it safely back in the pocket.

"Her name is Siri Tachi. We promised each other that we would marry two years ago, although the Jedi Council will not formally recognize the promise until we have both been Knighted. And then there will be another year to wait for the actual marriage ceremony. Or joining ceremony, as some call it. I'm not sure what it's called here on Naboo."

"Marriage," she informed him. "For what it's worth, Obi-Wan, I think she's a very lucky girl to have someone like you."

She didn't miss the slight flinch that he made. Even if she had, there was no missing the sudden tension that filled the air. More than a little concerned, she put her hand over his own and was surprised when he suddenly let out a choked sob.

"Obi-Wan," she breathed. "Oh, Obi-Wan. What's happened? This is more than worry over Qui-Gon."

Obi-Wan shook his head, struggling to control his tears. Padme grew bold and, taking his chin in her other hand, turned his face to hers.

"I am your friend, Obi-Wan. Nothing you tell me will make me think less of you. And I would never betray your secrets."

The intense sorrow in his eyes made her positively ache inside. No one should have that amount of sadness in them, especially not Obi-Wan. He continued to fight his sobs and, although she wanted to tell him to just let it go, a voice inside told her that she needed to let him do this on his terms. When he had regained some control, Obi-Wan took a shaky breath and Padme heard her proclamation from earlier that day tossed back at her.

"I've failed, Padme. I failed the Jedi Order, I failed Siri, I failed Qui-Gon...what's worse, I failed the Force itself."

Padme forced herself to remain silent, letting Obi-Wan tell his story without prying him with questions.

"By now you've seen the security tapes, I suppose. You've seen Qui-Gon battling the Sith and how it ended. But did anyone question how I managed to do what I did?"

She shook her head in response. The speed of Obi-Wan's intervention was something she had merely attributed to the use of the Force. What a Jedi could or couldn't do was a mystery to her.

"I told you that saber should have stabbed Qui-Gon completely through. That he should be dead. But when I saw the blow coming, I was still trapped behind the last shield. When I realized what would happen, I felt a wave of..." Obi-Wan's voice broke off as he swallowed a small sob and Padme waited patiently for him to regain control. After a deep breath, he continued. "I felt rage. I felt it in a way I never have before. It was a devastating crush of rage and loss. I couldn't let that demon kill my master. Qui-Gon is the only father I have left. And I wasn't going to lose another father if I could prevent it from happening."

His eyes were practically burning into hers and Padme thought she could almost feel the anger he was describing. Obi-Wan's hand gripped hers tightly, almost painfully. But she held on to it tightly, afraid that it might be the only anchor he had at the moment.

"I have no idea how I got through that shield, Padme. But I know it should not have been possible. I used my anger and my fear to manipulate the Force instead of letting the Force use me. Somehow, I passed through that shield and deflected the blow, turning it from fatal to severe. And I continued to let my emotions guide me when I fought him. It all might have ended in disaster, simply because I did not have the strength to let go of someone I loved."

"But it didn't end in disaster, Obi-Wan. You defeated the Sith and Naboo is safe. So is Qui-Gon," Padme tried to reassure him. He shook his head, though, turning away from her. She frowned a little, trying to see the main issue at hand. After reflecting on what he had said, she risked speaking again. "It's not really the outcome that matters. It's the means by which the outcome is achieved."

Something inside him seemed to light up and Padme almost smiled when she realized that he was happy she understood.

"Exactly. Padme, what I did...I touched the Dark Side. I did what I have been taught to believe is the worst thing a Jedi can do. To allow one's emotions to rule one's actions is a very dangerous path for a Jedi to even start down. I have basically betrayed every Jedi Master who has ever had a hand in teaching me. My actions could cost me the woman I love. Siri is such a bright star in the Force. Her presence is...I can't describe it. Why would she want to spend the rest of her life with a Jedi who has allowed himself to touch the Dark Side? No matter how briefly I might have done it."

"Because she loves you, Obi-Wan."

He gave her a dubious look and she sighed.

"I don't pretend to know much about the Force, Obi-Wan. But I happen to be of the opinion that love is one of the most powerful forces in the universe. Love for one's home, love for one's family...love for someone you plan to spend the rest of your life with. I don't know Siri. But I have the feeling that she is not a woman who would suddenly be repulsed by the man she wants to marry simply because he made a mistake."

"That's a very simplistic outlook," he countered, his tone implying that he disagreed.

"Love shouldn't be overly complicated," she immediately responded. He sighed, unable to argue with that statement.

"I think the worst part is that some part of me enjoyed what I was doing," he said, his voice nearly a whisper. "To know that a part of me would enjoy the Dark Side of the Force...I just always thought it would be something that would repel me. All of me."

"There's a phrase I heard a Jedi use once. He was ancient, a guest in our classroom. I suppose he had become a sort of teaching ambassador for the Order. He said that Jedi were taught not to surrender to the temptations of the Dark Side."

Obi-Wan smiled bitterly. Padme shivered a bit at the sight. It was terribly out of place.

"'To the temptations of the Dark Side, do not ever surrender'," he said in a slightly gruff voice. At the odd syntax, Padme raised a questioning eyebrow. "Master Yoda doesn't speak in the way most people do."

Padme took a deep breath, not sure if she would be stepping over a line or offending him in some way by saying what she was about to say.

"I know I'm very young by...well, by most people's standards. But it's been my experience that people don't surrender to temptations because they feel bad. Isn't that the core of why the Dark Side is so dangerous? Because someone will lose themselves in it?"

He stared at her unblinkingly and she watched him almost nervously. His face was a perfect mask and she couldn't tell what he was thinking at all. Had she hurt him somehow? Was he angry? Would he be dismissive of what she had just said?

"Padme Amidala, you are a singularly impressive young woman," he finally stated. She let out a breath she hadn't known she had been holding and he smiled. Padme noted gratefully that it was one without a hint of his earlier bitterness. "I don't know if you plan to continue in politics, but I'm extremely thankful that I will not have to go up against you in the Senate."

She shook her head dismissively and plunged ahead, voicing the thoughts that were suddenly racing through her mind.

"Obi-Wan, I understand that you are shaken, that you are on unfamiliar ground right now. But I believe with all that is in me that you will find your center once more. And in the meantime, if you ever find that you need to talk with someone who is not part of the Jedi Order, please remember that I am your friend. Never hesitate to contact me. To tell you the truth, I'm almost a little desperate for friends outside the palace myself."

He laughed a little at that and Padme rejoiced at the sound. She knew that his inner battle was far from over, but she firmly believed every word of what she had just told him. And she felt a sadness welling up within her that she wouldn't be able to see much more of him in the future. Of course, there were always holo-transmissions. But that was a poor substitute, really.

"I believe I will take you up on your offer. I have to admit that there are times when I wish I could confide in someone outside the Order."

"You'll always have me, Obi-Wan," Padme declared, then blushed at the way her statement sounded. Obi-Wan raised his eyebrows in amusement, but didn't comment, much to her relief. They sat there on the bench for a moment in friendly silence, their hands entwined as the peaceful stillness of the night washed over them. A few notes of music drifted towards them on the evening air and they were both reluctant to break the spell. But Obi-Wan finally stood up and Padme followed quickly, her hand never leaving his. Without saying a word, he began walking slowly back towards the entrance of the hospital. At the door, he turned to face her.

"I'll be with Qui-Gon all night if anyone needs to speak with me," he informed her. She nodded in understanding, giving his hand a final squeeze before finally releasing it. As he started to go inside, Padme called out his name and he turned back to her.

"I've heard that there is a room with a thousand fountains in the Jedi Temple," she said, feeling slightly foolish. "The rumor is that a great many Jedi go there to meditate sometimes. I'm afraid...I'm afraid we don't have anything quite so calming here. But there are a few fountains in my private gardens and if you think the atmosphere might help you with your meditation, please don't hesitate to come to the palace. I'll inform Captain Panaka and the grounds will be open to you day or night."

In response, he walked back over to her and placed a friendly kiss on her forehead. As he did so, he found himself marveling at how quickly and easily this bond had formed between them. It was something he felt was surely the will of the Force. Smiling down at her, he reflected that he was very lucky to have gained a friend like Padme through this mission. A mission which he hadn't been very eager to embark upon in the first place. Mentally, he thanked Master Windu for ordering that the blockade mission be assigned to Qui-Gon and himself.

"Thank you, Padme. I may just do that. But for now…you better go before Captain Panaka discovers that Sabe is the one in your room ," he smiled as he spoke, prompting a mischievous grin from her. It was an expression that made her look more like the young girl she truly was and Obi-Wan did his best to freeze the picture in his mind, knowing it was a rare sight.

They parted once more then, each of them feeling that, somehow, their friendship would be a comfort to both of them in the years to come. Neither could see the storm clouds on the horizon that would test them both as individuals and strain their friendship to the breaking point.


End file.
